This invention is related in general to telecommunications and more specifically to systems and methods for handling a failed attempt to establish a phone call.
Systems for enhancing communications functionality are employed in various applications including telephone, email, instant messaging, text messaging, and multimedia messaging applications. Such applications often require functionality that provide users various communications options that may improve communications efficiency and versatility.
Functionality and features that enhance communications options are particularly important in proliferating telecommunications applications, such as Voice-Over-Internet-Protocol (VOIP) and cellular applications. An exemplary VOIP application may involve transferring messages, such as voice messages, over a packet switched network between a VOIP phone and another VOIP phone, a cellular phone, a phone connected to a circuit-switched network, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), a pager, and/or another communication device. Conventionally, VOIP phones and associated networks may enable certain calling features, including call forwarding, three-way calling, caller-identification (caller ID), and automatic busy-number call back (camp-on), and so on. Unfortunately, existing telephony applications often provide relatively limited feature sets that do not fully leverage existing communications infrastructure, reducing communications options, functionality, and efficiency.